A low cost heterogeneous memory apparatus including more than one type of memory may be configured on an embedded multi-chip package (eMCP). Current multi-chip package designs for heterogeneous memory devices generally include a storage memory portion including a NAND flash memory portion and a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) portion on a single package. Depending on the circumstances, access to either NAND flash memory or DRAM memory may be more advantageous due to the comparative benefits and disadvantages of these different memory types. DRAM stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor within an integrated circuit. This structural simplicity allows DRAM to be implemented with very high densities. NAND flash memory is non-volatile and provides low power usage, small size, and extremely high performance. Unlike NAND flash memory, DRAM is volatile memory which loses its data quickly when power is removed.
Current multi-chip package designs for heterogeneous memory devices include a host interface for flash memory and a separate host interface for DRAM. Flash memory relies upon a separate controller and generally cannot be used by itself. The flash memory controller is generally coupled between the flash memory host interface and the flash memory. Unlike flash memory, current DRAM memories do not rely on a separate controller so DRAM may be connected directly to the DRAM host interface on the multi-chip package.
Multi-chip packages with both flash memory and DRAM provide a lower cost alternative to devices that include separate DRAM and flash memory.